peelfandomcom-20200213-history
24 March 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-03-24 ;Comments *"Veteran DJ gets clever program opening right." *Mentions he played Liverpool the Saturday before (2004-03-21) and is playing at All Tomorrow's Parties that Friday (2004-03-26). *The George Strait track is requested by Melys, who have just spent a week in Texas at the SXSW Festival and heard the song in a bar. *Peel mentions that he saw Etta James play at the Sportatorium in Dallas during his time living in the city. Jimmy McCracklin was the only other artist that he can remember being on the bill. Sessions *Soledad Brothers #3. Recorded 2004-02-25. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Extract of a male voice reading "Hans in Luck" by the Brothers Grimm. *Part Chimp: 'Bring Back The Sound' (Single) Rock Action *Glass Domain: 'Shatter Prone' (12" EP) Clone *Datsuns: 'That Sure Ain't Right' (Single) Download only *Soledad Brothers: 'St Ides Of March' (Peel Session) *Safety Scissors: 'Fridgelife' (EP 'Fridgelife :New & Improved Remixes') Proptronix *Bearsuit: 'Cherryade' (LP 'Cat Spectacular!') Fortuna Pop! *Little Killers: 'You Got It Made' (Single) Sweet Nothing *King Tubby with Thompson Sounds: 'Whipping Version' (LP 'Whip Them King Tubby') Auralux *Adem: 'Statued' (LP 'Homesongs') Domino *Just Rich (Blizzard Boy): 'About To Get Hardcore' (Demo CD) *Soledad Brothers: 'Jack On Fire' (Peel Session) *We Rock Like Girls Don't: 'Hip To You' (One Music Unsigned Band) *TKO: 'Rolf Harris' (12") Infrared *Volebeats: 'Knowing Me, Knowing You' (LP 'Country Favourites') Turquoise Mountain *Laura Cantrell: 'Two Seconds' (LP 'Not The Tremblin' Kind') Diesel Only *Ballboy with Laura Cantrell: 'I Lost You, But I Found Country Music' (Single b-side Past Lovers) SL *George Strait: 'All My Ex's Live In Texas' (LP 'The Very Best Of George Strait, Volume 1: 1981-1987') Universal International :JP: "I liked living in Texas, really. There were a lot of things there that made me a bit uneasy, I have to admit, but at the same time I would like to visit it again before I die, but I rather suspect that if I'm going to do that, I'd go alone." *Def Jef: 'Droppin' Rhymes On Drums' (12") Delicious Vinyl *Austin Pitre And The Evangeline Playboys: 'Flumes D'Enfer' (LP 'Cajun Classics: Kings Of Cajun At Their Very Best') Ace *Soledad Brothers: 'Lorali' (Peel Session) :Offensive content disclaimer read by Ben from London. *To Rococo Rot: 'Cosimo' (LP 'Hotel Morgan') Domino *Mountain Goats: 'Mole' (LP 'We Shall All Be Healed') 4AD *Hell: 'Follow You' (LP 'NY Muscle') International Deejay Gigolo *Vaults: 'Lady Hell' (Single) Red Flag Recording Company *King Tubby: 'Bag A Wire' (?) *Help She Can't Swim: 'Knit One, Pearl One' (Demo EP 'Suck Our Band') *Soledad Brothers: 'Rock Me Slow' (Peel Session) *Wang Inc v Wang Inc: 'Downhill, Billy' (12") Context *McLusky: 'That Man Will Not Hang' (7") Too Pure *Romane Acoustic Quartet: 'Symphonie' (Various LP: 'The Rough Guide To Gypsy Swing') World Music Network File ;Name *John_Peel_20040324.mp3 ;Length *2:00:30 ;Other *Many thanks to B ;Available *2004-01 *Mooo Server Category: 2004 Category: Peel shows Category: Available online